The girl that changed seigaku
by xxyamikinokoxx
Summary: A new girl comes to Seigaku and wants to join the boys tennis club! But why does she seem so familiar to Eiji? kikumaru and oc pairing oc is me! nya rated T just in case ;D maybe other parings
1. a new girl

**Me: yooooo!!! : Sorry I haven't updated ikuto's visit I JUST FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPDATE CHAPTERS!!!! I feel stupid Im sorry im kinda goin through writers block with that story^^; ill update soon though ^^**

**Eiji: its ok!!!! *hug***

**Me: 83 EIJI!!!!! *glomp***

**Eiji: :3 **

**Fuji: ^^**

**Tesuka: -.-**

**Momo: :D**

**Kaidoh: -_-**

**Inui: 0_0**

**Taka-san: BURNING!!!! :D**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane**

**Me: ^^; well ummm ehehem thanks ryoma I feel soo much better -_-; this is a fanfic that I hope will be long so plz don't leave :3 plus yuuki is really me!! So now you know a lot about my personality now who wants to do the disclaimer????**

**Eiji: MEEEE!!!! Yami does not own prince of tennis or any of its characters :3**

**Me: EIJI!!!!! *glomp*___________________________________________________**

"Awww I want school to be over." Eiji complained.

He looked around the room trying to see if there was anything interesting going on when he saw his teacher talking to someone out side.

He didn't know who it was but couldn't help thinking he had seen her before.

It was a girl about average size, with medium short, red hair. But the weird thing is she looked a lot like him!

"Ok class we are having a new student join us today, come in." the teacher announced

The red headed girl came in and bowed "Konichiwa I'm Sakamoto Yuuki.

Eiji looked around the room to see everybody's reaction

Boys were staring confused and girls were whispering to each other.

"Settle down class Sakamoto-san you can sit next to Kikumaru-kun." The teacher said

"Hai Sensei." She said as she walked toward the seat her teacher told to.

She laid out her things and sat down "Yo!" Eiji said in a friendly way.

"Hi. Have we met before?" she asked

"I'm not sure but you do look familiar." He responded

"You to can finish your convocation later, but now its time for class." Their teacher said sternly.

"Hai Sensei" they both said and took out their notebooks.

The teacher gave us a report to do on the solar system.

"Ok now its time to pair up! Go and pick your partner you have one minute" she said

Everybody went to find a partner

Eiji went to fuji, and another girl came up to Yuuki

After class everyone took out their book for the next class

"Yuuki-chan." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Kikumaru Eiji.

"Yo" I said giving him the peace sign.

"Who did you get for a partner?" he asked

"I got Miku." I responded

Before Eiji could say another word their English teacher came in the room

"Ok class I have a pop quiz, Im sure you're all excited!" she said smiling

Moans and groans were heard all over the room

"So we won't need our books today I want you to take out several sharp pencils and any other thing you need to do before the test."

"Hai sensei." They all said and began taking out their pencils.

****After school****

Eiji walked toward the tennis courts

Inside the boys' dressing room and started to change into his jersey.

He walked out side to see that Coach Ryuzaki was about to make an announcement.

"Ok everybody I have a very important matter to discus with you. Let me introduce Samurai Yuuki" she said

"Yo." Yuuki said while holding up a peace sign.

"She would like to join the boys' tennis club!" she announced

Gasp and whispers started immediately after she finished her statement then a couple of hands were raised

"Ryuzaki sensei isn't that agents the rules?" a boy asked

"Ill let Yuuki answer that question, Yuuki?"

"Ummm well you see I did some research and there is nothing that says girls cannot join the boys' tennis club." She answerd.

"But why don't you just join the girls' tennis team?"

"I wanted to compare the boys team to the girls team, I wanted to see if I would learn more here." She said sweating

"Wait." Oishi said "May I do something to your hair?" He asked Yuuki.

"Umm sure I guess, but why?" she asked confused

"I just want to see something." Oishi walked up to Yuuki and did something with her hair. After he backed away Yuuki looked just like Eiji!

Eiji stared with his eyes wide open.

Some people laughed some people stared.

Some people were confused.

"What's so funny?" Yuuki asked with a confused look someone handed her a mirror,

She looked at the mirror and then at Eiji

At the mirror and then back at Eiji

She then started laughing herself.

"Well?" coach Ryuzaki interrupted. "What do you guys think?"

"Coach Ryuzaki?" A boy raised his hand.

"If a recall correctly she mentioned the rule change of 9 regulars? Does that mean that you intend to become a regular?"

"Umm well I hope to."

Suddenly Aria burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're trying to say that you think you're good enough to become a regular on the boy tennis team! The team that are the kantoe champions! Ahahahah!" he yelled

A couple of other people join in his laughter while others just stood watching.

Yuuki could feel herself filled with emotion of anger, sadness, embarrassment and rage. "Fine then I guess I have to prove it to you .I challenge you to a match." Yuuki said. "Hahaha fine then this will be easy ill beat you in 10 minuets."

"Ok ill take you up on that" Yuuki said while smirking.

**THE MATCH**

'Wow this girl has some nerve ill go easy on her.' Aria thought as he got into position. "One set match. Sakamoto to serve." Oishi said.

"Here I go" Yuuki said looking at me with her evil smirk.

She through the ball in the air, he saw her racket move and then the next thing he knew the ball was behind him.

"What the????" everybody was shocked the serve was so fast nobody could even see the swing.

"Hey! Where's the score keeper?"

"Oh sorry 15 love." Oishi said still shocked at the server.

30 love, 40 love, game Sakamoto 1 game to love is all Arai heard the serve was so fast he couldn't see it. He hadn't even moved from his original position.

'How could a 'girl' learn to serve that fast? Ok now it's my turn ill show her what I got but I can't be careless.' He thought.

He through the ball up and served it.

She returned it easily.

I hit it to the other corner and the next thing I know she is jumping toward the ball like an acrobat.

"Hoi hoi" she said as she hit a volley back to me.

He returned it with a smash but she returned it also

"Damn it." He cursed.

"Wait so she's an acrobatic player and says 'hoi hoi'?? Now I know ive met her" Eiji said.

Everybody was staring at her but she just smiled.

"She's so much like Eiji" Oishi said with a confused look on his face.

In the end Yuuki ended up beating Aria in 10minuets.

"This is so embarrassing" Arai said out loud.

"Well unfortunately practice is over." Ryuzaki said.

"We will have to make up for it tomorrow. Ok we will take a vote. All who agrees to let Sakamoto Yuuki join the club raise your hand." Everybody except Arai raised there hand. "All opposed?" then he raised his hand.

People were laughing all over the place.

"Well I'm sorry Aria but you are out voted." He started to blush.

"Yuuki-san I'm happy to say that you are the first girl to join the Seigaku boys' tennis club."

People cheered some people clapped when Yuuki just smiled and made the peace symbol with her hand.

****Boys changing room****

Eiji walked into the changing room and started changing.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Yuuki from any where?"

"Well she sits next me in class that's it."

"Oo Eiji-senpai has a pretty girl sitting next to him?" Momoshiro said.

Eiji's cheaks started to look pink.

"She's just a girl." he protested

"That's what they all say." Ryoma responded.

"Hey I wonder why she's so much like you! I mean she looks like you with her hair put in the right position, she is an acrobatic player and she says random phases like 'hoi hoi nya' and is always making signs with her hands." Momoshiro asked.

"Yah" Oishi agreed.

"Hey eiji-senpai." Ryoma said. "ask your mom or someone if you they have seen her before."

"I will don't worry." Eiji answered.

After we change he went to the front of the school and saw Yuuki talking to someone on the phone.

"Hey!"Eiji said waving.

"Yo" she said with her normal peace sign.

"What are you doing here?" but before she could answer my phone went off.

"Hang on a sec" he asked her.

It was his mom

"moshi moshi." He answered

"Hey Hun I was wondering if you could pick up some things for me at the store." She asked

"Sure mom whatcha need?" he asked

"Just some eggs and flour." She responded

"Hai ill be home in a little while." He said

Yuuki started to cough loudly. Loud enough for his mom to hear on the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Oh that was just my friend Sakamoto Yuuki." He answered

"Oh my could it be?" his mom asked surprised.

"Could it be who?" I asked

"Eiji I would like you to bring this girl over immediately." She demanded

"But what about the eggs and flour?" he asked

"Forget about that and get over here!" she almost yelled

"H-hai." He said and closed his phone

"ummmmm Yuuki-chan?" he asked shyly

"hm?" she answered

"Well my mom kinda whats to see you immediately she says." Scratching the back of his head

"Really?" she asked with a confused face. "Ok then we better get over there." She said with a cute smile

"H-hai. But don't you need to tell you parents?" he asked

"Well my parents get home late so they won't mind." She said reassuringly

"Well if you sure?" he said and they started towards his house.

When we walked in the door my mom was right there to greet us.

When she saw Yuuki, she just stared.

"Um hello." Yuuki said a little nervous all of a sudden mom ran up and hugged her.

"O-onaa-chan?" Eiji said confused

"Oh I'm so happy you two finally found each other!" my mom yelled.

"Wait what??" Yuuki asked

"You mean you two don't remember each other?" mom asked

"Um no." we both said.

"Oh I was afraid of that. Well I guess I'm going to have to tell you about our families' relationship."

**Me: ooooo cliffhanger!! :3**

**Eiji: awww I hate cliffhangers –nya**

**Me: EIJI!!!! *glomp***

**Ryoma: mada mada dane**

**Me: ryoma why do u have to be so mean!! *goes in corner and cries***

**Eiji: I know! All of the readers can make yami feel better by reviewing! **

**Me: eiji you so sweet *starts bubing his head***

**Eiji: *purs* nya**

**Kaidoh: fssssss**

**Momoshiro: :D**

**Fuji: ^^**

**Tesuka: -_-**

**Inui: probability of yami glomping eiji at the end is 100%**

**Taka-san: BURNING!!!**

**Yami: ok everyone on the count of three! One! Two! Three!**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW**

**Eiji: nya!**

**Me: EIJI!!! *glomp***

**Eiji: :3 NYA**

**Inui: ******** I was correct**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane **

**Me: any way I want to thank OCS for the help IT HELPED A LOT!!! Thankies!! *hug***

**Eiji: YAYZ THREE CHEERS FOR OCS!!! HIP HIP**

**Everyone: HORRAY! **

**Eiji: HIP HIP**

**Everyone: HORRAY**

**Eiji: HIP HIP**

**Everyone: HORRAY!!**

**Me: read and review!**


	2. their story

**Me: YOOOO!!!!!!! I changed the first chapter so if you haven't read the new one DON'T READ THIS ONE!!!!!**

**Fuji: hopefully the other Seigaku regulars will be in this chapter ^^**

**Me: OF COURSE!!! How can it be a pot fan fic without the other Seigaku regulars!!!**

**Eiji: YAY :D **

**Me: EIJI!! *glomp***

**Eiji: nya**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane**

**Me: IS THAT ALL YOU SAY IN THE CHATS???!!!!**

**Ryoma: you're the one who's writing it**

**Me: good point -__-;;**

**Sakuno: hello **

**Me: sakuno-chan!!!! Im glad you finally showed up in the chat! Are you here to see ryoma?**

**Sakuno: N-no I just wanted to see what it was like in here**

**Me: yaaahhhhh surreeee *grabs ryoma and sakuno and out them in a closet***

**Ryoma: what the?**

**Momoshiro: YAMI THEIR TO YOUNG FOR THIS!!!**

**Me: awww I wanted there to be some action! :3 muhahahaha *evil laugh***

**Eiji: read and review-nya!**

**Yuuki: hoi hoi ;)

* * *

**

**Yuuki pov**

We all sat down at the table

Eiji's mom was in the kitchen making tea

My parents had just arrived and were excited to see his family

My mom ran immediately to Eiji and started pinching his cheeks and going on and on about how manly he look and how much he had grown.

After we all settled down she began telling the story

"Well" she began

"When I was pregnant with Eiji I bumped into your mother at the store.

We talked and we ended up being best friends. When I went into labor I ended up being in the same room as your mother was in. and we gave birth at the same time. Eiji is about a minuet and a half older than you. You to looked exactly like each other It was scary! So we promised each other that we would be friends forever and wanted you to two grow up together so we lived next to each other and you guys saw each other everyday. When you two were about six Yuuki's father had to move to America for business. Unfortunately we were to busy to talk and lost contact with each other and we haven't talked to you since then." She said

"Now we have to catch up over the years!" my mom said happily.

"Yes yes!" Eiji's mom said and they ran into the kitchen.

The fathers went out side which left me and Eiji in the family room in silence

"So…."I said breaking the silence "do you remember any of that?" I asked

"No not at all." He responded

"Me neither. But it seems like were going to be spending a lot of time together." i said

"Yah……" Eiji answered

There was silence again until his mom popped her head out from the kitchen

"What are you to doing just sitting there?!" she asked "Eiji why don't you show here your room?"

"Uhhhhh ok? If your ok with it Okaa-chan."

"Of course! Its Yuuki-chan for goodness sake! Now go!" she said before going back into the kitchen.

"Follow me." He said motioning me to go upstairs

I followed him upstairs where we stepped into a hallway

We went all the way to the last room

His room was clean. It had a bunk bed, a desk with a computer on it and a dresser on the by the closet.

"You have a very nice room." I said

"Thanks." He said scratching the back of his head he was sweating a little he was probably nervous having a girl in his room.

But he couldn't be as nervous as me

I was in a boy's room!

ALONE!!

Who knows what could happen!

I'm sure his mom trust him

I trust him to but still he was a boy.

"Would you like to sit down?" he offered

"Sure" I said sitting on the desk chair.

"So what's your favorite animal?" he asked

"Umm probably cats." he answered

"ME TOO!" i said

"Really?!" He asked

"Yep!" i said smiling

"That's awesome!" i smiled

"Yah." i said

"Well we could do our homework." he suggested

"Yah" I agreed

So we did our homework until it was time for me to leave

We said our goodbyes and we left

When I got home I went strait to bed I was tired

Tomorrow we had school and tennis practice so I better get some rest

"What a long day!" I said getting into bed

I went to bed thinking about how my life would be living in Japan

I had been living in America for eight years

Who knows what will happen!

With that I fell asleep

* * *

**Me: sorry for the short chapter! Ill update quickly maybe this weekend! :3**

**Eiji: YAY!**

**Me: yep ^^ oh and for mistakes if there are any I didn't feel like checking since this chapters late**

**Yuuki: YAY!**

**momoshiro: aww none of the regulars were in this chapter **

**Me: GOMEN!! I forgot! Ill dedicate the next chapter all to the tennis team!**

**Ryoma: mada mada dane**

**Me: RYOMA!!! *locks him in a closet with sakuno* when will you learn! I had to put u in a closet again! **

**Momoshiro: Yami!**

**Kaidoh: fsssss **

**Me: KAIDOH!!! *glomp***

**Kaidoh: O_O *blush*  
**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**

**Yuuki: come on press that beautiful green box down there!  
**

**Me: YAY!  
**


	3. second day

**Me: GOMEN **

**Eiji: for what?**

**Me: for the SUPPER long update there were several people who lectured me saying I need to update ^^;**

**Eiji: I see……well then you can make up for it! Make this a long chappy!**

**Me: YOSH!!!**

**Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane, Yami**

**Me: ^^;**

**Fuji:*eye twitch* the regulars will be here right?**

**Me: O_O H-hai**

**Fuji: good ^^**

**Me -_-; **

**Momo: YOSH!**

**Kaidoh: fsssss**

**Taka-san: **

**Oishi: **

**Inui: the probability that Fuji will be angry if the regulars aren't in this chapter is 100%**

**Tesuka: minna, don't let your gaur-**

**Everyone: Yami doesn't own prince of tennis**

**Tesuka: -_-**

_**Normal POV**_

Yuuki woke up the next morning really tired.

"It must have been late when we got back." She said stretching.

After she was fully awake she went down stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Good morning." She said loudly so everyone could here but there was no answer.

She looked at the refrigerator to see a note.

The note read: "Yuuki we had to go to work early today, your breakfast is on the table. See you tonight! Mom and dad."

She sighed as she through the note in the trash and went to the table to eat.

It's not like she wasn't used to being at home by her self. Since her parents were owners of a huge international company they were always going to work early, coming home late, and/or traveling around the world. To tell you the truth Yuuki didn't like her parents job at all. Sure they made a lot of money but they never spent any with her. They had moved about 20 times, and Yuuki had attended 15 different schools in 5 years.

They had just moved from America to Japan and she didn't know where a thing was!

Yuuki sighed again and got up from the table and put the dishes in the sink. The maid would be there later and clean them.

She went back to her new room, changed into her uniform, grabbed her book bag, and went out the door.

"Stupid skirt." She said trying to pull her skirt down. But if she pulled it down any father you would be able to see her underwear. She really wished the girls' uniforms had pants instead of skirts. She sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today and made her way to the subway. Yuuki looked around not familiar with her surroundings and decided to ask someone for help.

"Excuse me but where is the subway?" She asked a man on the side of the road.

"Right in front of you." He said as if it was obvious.

Yuuki looked behind her and low and behold there was the subway.

"Oh! Um thank you and sorry for bothering you." She said with a small bow and walked toward the building. When she found the right subway train she went on and took a seat.

"Yuuki-Chan!" She heard and looked up; there stood the golden pair right in front of her. Eiji had already told Oishi about his and Yuuki's relation to each other.

"Oh hi!" She waved

"Hi!" Eiji responded. "I'm not sure if you've met all the regulars but this is Ois-"

"Oishi Shurichiro." She interrupted

"Vice captain of the boys tennis club special move moon volley." She added

"O-oh so I see you've met him." Eiji said

"No we haven't met I just know a lot about the Kantoe champions. You guys are pretty popular yah know." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." Oishi said reaching out his hand "And congratulations on joining the boys tennis club. No girl has ever done that before." He added.

Right when he said club Yuuki had a weird feeling in her chest, as if she was nervous. Was she nervous about joining the club?

"Arigatou" She said shaking his hand. "I hope I don't become a distraction to the club." She said looking a little down cast.

"I'm sure you won't be a dist-."But he was interrupted by the intercom saying they had arrived at there stop. So they got off and proceeded to the school.

They got there right before the bell and ran to class so they wouldn't be late.

They were scolded for almost being late but it didn't last long.

Through out the day Yuuki found herself day dreaming a lot. Not on anything in particular, but it all seemed to be centered on tennis. Whether it was one of her matches, or a pro match replaying in her head. She always seemed to be day dreaming about tennis.

When it was time for lunch everyone went to there friends. Eiji went to hang out with Fuji he invited her to come but she turned it down.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "It will give you a chance to meet more people. Since you will be seeing him a lot more since you a part of the club." He added.

Yuuki started feeling that weird felling in her chest again.

"O-ok ill say hi." She said

"Yay!" he said grabbing her hand and dragging her all the way to Fuji.

"Hey Fuji!" Eiji waved. "You know Yuuki!"

"Of course I know who the first girl to ever join the boys' tennis club is!" Fuji said with a smile. (sorry if that was a little out of character ^^;)

Yuuki started to feel that feeling in her chest again. "H-hi." She greeted.

"Nice to finally meet you." Fuji said.

"Likewise." Yuuki agreed.

They talked all through lunch getting to know each other. They also told Fuji the story of how there parents met.

When lunch was over they returned to there seats and class started again.

When the final class ended everyone started to leave.

"See you at tennis practice Yuuki!" Eiji said getting up from his seat. All of a sudden the weird feeling became worse! Yuuki's heart was beating like crazy, and her hands were shaking.

"Eiji wait!" Yuuki said grabbing his hand. Eiji looked at her concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ehhhh." Yuuki said trying not to say something stupid. "I-I forgot where the tennis courts are yah that's it." Yuuki said with a nervous laugh. She didn't mean to grab Eiji like that. It was like her body was moving by itself.

"Ah no problem!" Eiji said. "Ill take you there!"

"Arigatou." She said with a smile, relived that he didn't think she was crazy.

They left the class room and preceded towards the tennis courts.

When they reached there destination Eiji walked Yuuki to the dressing room.

"Uh Eiji." Yuuki said "you don't expect me to change in there do you? She asked

"Well yah that's where everybody chang- ohhhh yah I forgot. You're a girl." Eiji laughing.

"Uh yah, so where do I change?" She asked.

"Let's ask coach Ryuzaki." He said walking towards the boys' tennis coach.

"Oi! Coach Ryuzaki!" Eiji said waving.

"What is it Eiji? And why aren't you changed?" she asked sternly

"Uh yah Yuuki kinda needs someplace to change." Eiji said scratching the back of his head.

"hmmm." She said looking around for. "Follow me." She said gesturing for them to follow.

She took them to the boys changing room and knocked on the door. Oishi came to the door and asked them what was wrong.

"Is anybody undressed in there?" coach Ryuzaki asked.

"Um no but we are about to." He said. "Did something happen?" he asked

"Excuse me." Coach Ryuzaki said walking past Oishi and going into one of the cubbies. She pulled out a sheet and two pins. She then took the items and pinned the sheet to the top of the lockers. "there." She said. "Instant changing room, now nobody peek behind this cover because Yuuki is going to be changing behind it." She ordered. Some nodded while others turned a light shade of pink. Yuuki blushed, walked quickly behind the sheet, made sure there where no cracks where anybody could see and began changing. But unfortunately the light from the window showed through the white sheet so the boys could see right through! (They could only see he silhouette ^^; probably spelled that wrong.) Momoshiro jaw dropped to the floor and quickly turned Ryoma around so he couldn't see. Kaidoh turned a dark crimson and quickly turned away. Kawamura blushed and also turned around. Eiji and Oishi also blushed and turned the other way. Everyone else didn't notice. Yuuki, totally unaware of the situation put on the blue jacket and pants Coach Ryuzaki had given her.

"Can I come out now?" She asked

"J-just a minuet." Oishi said gesturing the others to hurry up.

"You can come out now." Oishi said as they all ran out the door.

Yuuki peeked behind the cover and walked out of the room.

When she came out a lot of people stared and her and blushed. Some completely disregarded her presences. Yuuki started feeling nervous and leaned on a wall. Fuji noticed Yuuki in the corner of his eye and walked over to talk to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "Practice doesn't start for another 5 minuets."

"Yah I know." She said looking away. "I feel kinda uncomfortable here I mean this is the boys' tennis club and people don't seem to like me being here." She said looking away.

"I see." Fuji said. "Here" he said reaching out his hand "let's go introduce you to the rest of the regulars."

Yuuki stared at his hand for a moment, smiled and then took it. Fuji helped her up and then led her to a corner where all the other regulars were.

"Minna." Fuji interrupted "I'm sure all of you already know Yuuki."

Yuuki waved. Most of them smiled, others laughed nervously recalling the previous event. It was quiet until Oishi broke the silence.

"So Yuuki where do you come from?" he asked

"Well I just came from the America but I'm originally from Kawasaki." She answered

"That's nice." Oishi said giving a small smile.

Yuuki smiled back still feeling a little uncomfortable being around all these boys. The group had a casual convocation until practice started.

"Ok everyone practice is about to start." Coach Ryuzaki yelled out.

Everybody lined up and waited for captain Tesuka's announcement.

"Minna the ranking tournaments will be held this Saturday. Practice hard and earn your way in to the regulars." He said

"hai." Everyone said in unison. "You are dismissed."

Everyone went their separate ways except Yuuki who didn't know where to go.

'Maybe I should go ask captain Tesuka or coach Ryuzaki.' She thought to her self.

She slowly approached the two a little embarrassed about not asking about this earlier.

"Excuse me." She asks "but what do the non regulars usually do?"

"Well all of the seniors are regulars so we can't put you in a senior group." Coach Ryuzaki answered. "But with your talent I wouldn't be surprised if you became a regular in the racking matches. But is wouldn't be fair to put you in the regular group so you will have to go in the junior group."

Yuuki was a little disappointed, but decided not to show it. She thanked them and proceeded toward where all the other club members in blue suits were.

When she was about 20 feet they noticed her coming towards them.

"Uh oh, Sakamoto-senpai is coming. I hope she doesn't want a match." One guy said.

The others nodded in agreement and.

"Um hi" she greeted them. "Coach Ryuzaki said that I'm going to have to stay in this group. So what exactly do you guys do here?"

"w-well we s-sometimes have p-pract-tice matches." One boy said. Everyone turned and glared at him.

"Oh ok then who wants to have a match!" Yuuki asked.

**After practice**

When practice was finished everybody made there way towards the dressing room. Yuuki made it there first. Before she could even open her bag all the boys were in and out. Confused Yuuki dressed and started to walk home. On her way she saw Eiji and Fuji walking home together. They waved and she waved back. Still feeling a little down cast Yuuki proceeded home.

As Fuji and Eiji were talking Eiji's phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" he answered.

"Eiji are you with Yuuki?" his mother asked

"Um no practice is over I'm walking with Fuji." He said

"Well her parents just called saying there was an emergency meeting in America and they had to leave immediately. So she's going to have to stay with us." His mother said

"Oh. Well we just saw her. She's pretty far ahead now. Would you like me to try to catch up with her?" Eiji asked.

"Yes please." She said then they hung up.

"Fuji I have to go get Yuuki. Her parents have to go to America so she's staying at my house." Eiji explained

They said their goodbyes and separated. Eiji ran ahead to go find Yuuki.

'She shouldn't be far' he thought to himself. After a couple of minuets of running he finally saw her.

'Yuuki-Chan!" he called out.

Yuuki turned around and saw Eiji standing about 20 feet away from her.

"Eiji." She said

"hey." He said catching up to her. "My mom said your parents had to go to America for some emergency meeting. So you will be staying with us!" he said with a cheery voice.

"ok." Yuuki said sounding a little disappointed. She had really been looking forward to spending time with her parents.

"Well, I'm going to have to get my stuff from my house." She said

"Ok lead the way." Eiji said

_**Eiji POV **_

When I saw Yuuki's house I was really surprises. It wasn't a mansion but it was pretty big, bigger than my house. She said I could watch TV while she packed her stuff. So I grabbed the remote and flipped through channels. There wasn't much on so I just turned to this tennis match. It was really old. Looked like it had been played in the 1980s. I could tell because of the clothes they were wearing. After watching 15 minuets of the match it got boarding. My eyes drifted to the room I was in. On the book shelf there were a lot of pictures. Probably family members and friends. I saw a lot of pictures of Yuuki. A lot of them were of her holding a trophy or a metal. On the shelf above the pictures were trophies. But most of them had her mothers name on them. Her mother played tennis? There were pictures of her to. Maybe that's why she's so passionate about tennis.

Yuuki came down with several bags.

"ready." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok! Hey Yuuki did your mom play tennis?" I asked

"Yah. She did when she was in college." She said I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. But she stopped at college. She used to play with me when I was young, but now she always to busy."

"I see. Looks like she has a lot of metals." I said

"Yah, she's really good at it. Better that me! I learned a lot from her." She said with a small smile. "Anyway we should go now its getting late." She said looking up

"Oh! Yah lets go!" I said happily and we left.

_**Yuuki POV**_

When we got to Eiji's house his mom had a hot meal just sitting there waiting for us.

"Thank you Mrs. Kikumaru for letting me stay here." I thanked her.

"Oh it's a pleasure to have you here." She said with a warm smile "now sit down and eat."

So me Eiji and the rest of the family sat down and ate. I felt a little uncomfortable eating. They were really nice people and I trusted them its just I barely knew them. I just met them a day ago and now I'm staying at their house for who knows how long! Whenever my parents go on one of these 'emergency meetings' you never know when they will be coming home! I'm just glad I don't have to stay with that grumpy old lady.

When we finished eating Mrs. Kikumaru said I would have to sleep in Eiji's older sister's room until they had the guest room ready. She said it would probably be done tomorrow. So I went upstairs got dressed and ready for bed. I got lost looking for the bathroom.

That happens a lot. Anyway I found Eiji and he showed me where it was. After I finished I went to bed. Did I mention that she plays a lot of music when she's going to bed? Plus she was up until 12:30 talking to her boyfriend. Ugh! I tried to think of other things like school but it didn't help much. After a while I finally fell asleep thinking of the days to come.

**Yami: so how was it? Long enough for you guys ^^ Give me your thoughts constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. And tell me of any errors its 12:05 in the morning!**

**Fuji: I'm glad some of us were in there.**

**Eiji: :3 yep so what's the next chappy about-nya**

**Yami: it's a surprise =D Ive already gotten started on it**

**Ryoma: that's nice am I in it? I am the main character.**

**Yami: actually you have a lot to do with the next chapter**

**Ryoma: really?**

**Yami: yep so does Sakuno-Chan**

**Ryoma: -_-**

**Sakuno: *blush***

**Yami: anyway you guys know the drill!**

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


End file.
